1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display device including a display unit for playing video and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. For an example, a terminal may be implemented as an image display device for recoding and playing videos and audios.
Various new attempts have been made in the aspect of hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions in the multimedia player. For an example, there is provided a user interface environment associated with video playback such as fast winding or rewinding video.
Furthermore, functional changes and enhancements for allowing a user to more conveniently use an image display device are required. An image display device for playing a major playback section and a user interface associated with the major playback section may be taken into consideration as one of the functional changes and enhancements.